1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer enclosures hold many electronic elements, such as a motherboard, hard disk drives, PCI devices, power supplies, fans, and so on. Generally, a rear plate is not secured to a side plate. However, the side plate is often accidentally clipped with the side plate of the computer case, so that the side plate cannot be normally opened. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.